Freeing Darkness
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: RaeRob [One shot] Raven is trying to meditate, Robin decides the night can be more useful; in Raven's POV


****

[A/N: This is a simple one shot. I was trying to get Raven's personality right. Robin still seems a little off.]

Freeing Darkness

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I chanted almost mutely. This was my extra time. I adjusted my legs on the cool Titan Tower roof. It was quickly nearing dusk.

I opened my eyes looking out at the setting sun. I enjoyed the quiet. The darkness was coming, my favorite time of the day. It hid the things that went on, kind of like I did.

For the last few weeks it had been quiet. Minor robberies, nothing that one Titian couldn't handle on their own. We had been getting by. Nothing much to do.

This was good for me. I needed all the extra meditative time I could get. I had begun to notice my emotions flaring more often, and around one specific Titian in particular. I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. My hood fell back revealing me to the darkness that was approaching.

Thoughts were dangerous in my case. Emotions were more dangerous. But I had finally confronted myself about the whole ordeal. From meditation I had learned more about myself than most learned their entire life. When something arose in my thoughts I could tell whether it was serious or not.

This feeling was serious. And powerful enough to make a few things explode on random minutes when I wasn't watching myself. I closed my eyes for the last few minutes as the sun set below the water.

Opening my violet eyes again I was surrounded in darkness. Just as it should be. I was always grateful the way the Tower was built. Soundproof enough that I wouldn't have to hear the incessant fighting of Beast Boy and Cyborg. The stairs up here were enough out of the way that Starfire couldn't just wander up.

I sighed waiting for the stars to start appearing. I always could quickly note which was my home, Azarath.

I felt a presence join me on the roof. There was only one it could be. He was the only one who moved noiselessly.

"What do you want Robin?" My voice was kept monotone and I threw in a bit of annoyance. Inside my head I was chanting. I needed to keep calm. I didn't turn around to face him; I just sat waiting for him to say something.

"Can I join you?" Came an unexpected reply. Wasn't he busy with Starfire? I didn't reply. He was reclusive as well and should know that meant yes.

Sure enough I felt him move closer and sit down next to me. He didn't look at me, but instead looked out into the water below. Almost like a wishful thinker.

I looked out at the water; I didn't need my thoughts to go on about him. He was already too dangerously close.

"You've been meditating more recently."

It surprised me that he would notice something like that, but I didn't show it. I didn't reply.

"Are you ok?" He leaned closer. Gently he placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. Inside my control slipped. Keeping my façade in place I managed chanting louder in my head.

Any emotion is a threat I coached myself.

"Goodbye Robin," I directed all hate in a voice toward him. The spice in my voice would have cut up anyone. Anyone that is, beside Robin. He looked untouched and looked directly at me.

He didn't move his dammed hand. I needed control now. I couldn't hear my chant enough.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I closed my eyes a second whispering the barely audible words. "Leave me, now." I hissed at him finally pushing his hand off my shoulder.

Under his mask it looked like he raised an eyebrow.

"You are always pushing people away, Raven, I won't be pushed." He had a serious expression, with just a hint of determination and something I couldn't interpret.

"I should have known you were stubborn," My voice was softer, still monotone, only I could tell the small difference. I looked back out to the water. Even in the shadowing dark I couldn't meet his eyes.

I was just about sure they would betray me. Emotion should be a sin.

"Raven, look at me." Robin pried. He was now turned to me. I kept my eyes on the water. I continued chanting in my head. I had to keep my control in my head; I couldn't let this emotion for my leader in.

I was a threat, a threat that couldn't be handled if unleashed.

"Raven," Robins voice warned right in my ear. I shifted my arm behind me to prop myself up, acting as though I didn't hear him. I swallowed forcefully feeling a light breeze spread out on the Tower top.

The stars had begun to emerge above us.

Above **me**, I corrected us. Never us, never we. Those were dangerous thoughts.

I could feel tangents of my power spread across the tower. They caught a few of the generators on the top.

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. I chanted pulling back my energy. I hoped Robin didn't notice. That was the last thing I needed, more questions on why my powers were getting out of control.

My teeth clenched reabsorbing the power that had slipped out. I released a small breath.

That Robin noticed. He shifted a little waiting.

Ignore him. My mind commanded. I closed my eyes wishing he would go away.

The next minute something hit my arm. I lost balance and fell back. My eyes flew back at the sudden change. I was on my back still on the Tower roof. I was looking right up to where the stars should have been.

Robin was above me. Grinning, like he had won. He had am arm on each side of me pinning me. I glared at him. His expression didn't change.

I knew it bugged me. The way he could always get to me and I never him.

"Get off," I warned, my eyes almost glowing. I had to distract myself. I couldn't let myself enjoy this. I closed my eyes picturing my home planet, the stars, anything. Anything but where I was.

"Why should I Raven?"

I opened my eyes. Immediately regretting it. He had leaned closer, just hovering above me. His masked eyes pried right on me making me paralyzed. Who gave him the right?!

He gave me a mock smile. As if declaring his victory. My heart had sped up. I hated this. I could feel tangents of my power floating away. I cursed Boy Wonder. I cursed myself, myself and these emotions.

My hands were still at my sides. Even if I could push him off, it was unlikely, I'd probably loose that little grasp on my powers I had.

Desperate I was holding my black aura. It had grabbed a few generators holding them slightly floating. Robin had to have notice. But he gave no indication. He wasn't letting me out.

"Because this is dangerous," I stared more at him trying to conjure up anger. I tilted my head only to indicate the floating generators.

That seemed comical to Robin. He smirked still watching me. Making sure I felt like a trapped bird. A trapped Raven.

It was my emotions that caused this mess. I tried to fight his gaze. It felt like he was slowing sinking into my mind.

"And I like a little danger," I didn't like that tone. It was deadly and full of sin. I had to escape. He was going to-

Before I could finish my thoughts all powers of heaven and hell broke loose.

Robin had closed the space dipping his lips onto mine. All thoughts raced away from my mind. Only this embrace stayed. Naturally I let myself enjoy it. I felt Robin move one of his hands to pull my lips in deeper to his.

Heat surrounded me in the growing chilly darkness. Only the moonlight let us see one another.

He pulled back slowly watching my reaction. Time and space seemed to catch up with us then. I ventured a look around us. Black energy had surrounded us. There were also random explosions outside it. Three generators had exploded.

I closed my eyes chanting a few seconds. I could feel Robin just waiting.

Opening my eyes I found all my tendrils returned to me. The roof, however, was a mess. Broken cables and machinery everywhere.

"Don't you **ever** do that again," I turned and gave Robin a warning look. He grinned. I glared. Any emotion that happened during our kiss had been locked away. Just a peek at the feeling would probably cause more general chaos.

I sensed more shuffling from the stairs. So they had heard. I stood up, quickly to get out of the situation. I left my hood down and started toward the stairs. Robin stayed sitting where he was.

"Dudes, what happened?" Beast Boy was the first through the door looking at the debris.

"Friends, were you attacked?" Came Starfire's worried voice, she was floating just above the rooftop. Cyborg was observing the damage. He gave me a look; probably piecing together it was my doing.

I walked past them to the stairs. Right before decent I looked back at Robin. He was watching me still. Not caring about the other looking confusedly at him. For a second I let something show.

I smiled gently, lovingly.

Another generator exploded.

I pulled up my hood and pulled back my power. Quickly and silently I made my way down the stairs.

I wasn't alone in having these emotions.

****

[Please review! Let me know if I got the personalities right, don't flame me if you don't like the pairing, that's too bad! ]

-Dragonslayer527


End file.
